An Insufferable Know It All
by wishesfordecember
Summary: Amidst an argument, things heat up when Rose teases Scorpius and then leaves to go take a shower. ;


** An Insufferable Know-It-All (One-Shot)**

**A/N: So in honor of the "end" of Harry Potter I decided to go ahead and make a one-shot of my current HP pairing obsession...Rose/Scorpius. :) This once is dedicated to my best friend: TheKaseyWay. I love you, you little bitch! Haha. I don't know when I will continue my other story (series) or if I even should. Please R&R so I know what you guys think! Thanks! :) Oh, and you should know by now that I do not own Harry Potter as much as I wish I did.**

"It's not my fault you're an insufferable know-it-all! He says.

"You take that back!" I hiss at him.

"No." He whispers simply, testing me with a smirk.

"Yes!" I respond back.

"Make me!" He threatens.

"You asked for it..." I mumble before advancing on him.

"Rose...Rosie?" He says, voice wavering.

He raises his hands in mock surrender. "Ok, you win. I'm sorry."

"Mhmmm, I bet you are." I say sexily, wrapping my arms around him and kissing his neck.

"Rose?" He says, his voice eliciting a humorous crack.

"Mmm. Y'know, you are so sexy Scor. I just wanna...I just wanna..." I say, making my way down his body before stopping at his happy trail.

He wimpers and I look into his eyes with an evil smirk.

"Nah, nevermind. I think I'm going to bed." I yawn. "All this arguing has tired me out."

I walk towards my room in the heads dormitory, making sure to sway my hips as I go.

"Rose, you can't be serious!" He says, utter longing in his voice.

"Oh, but I am." I wink. "Goodnight." I finish, shutting my door for a touch of finality, and heading for the shower.

Once it's hot enough I get in and begin to soap my body.

I freeze when I hear what sounds like a door click, but shrug it off. I'm sure Scorpius is just getting something from his room or something, right?

I continue on with my shower, but freeze again when I feel a pair of cold arms wrap around me.

"Scor?" I question.

He just chuckles. "Should I worry that you even have to ask?"

I turn around in his arms to face him and raise an eyebrow. "And what makes you think I've forgiven you yet?"

"Well I say we are about even now considering you left me alone out there completely turned on after riling me up like that." He jokingly accuses.

I give a girlish giggle and wrinkle my nose as he kisses it affectionately.

All of a sudden he pushes me up against the shower's wall of tiles.

"What are you doing Scorpius?" I gasp, secretly feeling the pool of heat start between my legs.

"Mmm, getting you back for earlier." He mutters, already kissing up my neck.

"I thought that we had established that we are even now!" I whisper, not trusting my voice to speak properly in this state, especially not with his hard member pressed firmly into my thigh.

"Oh, Rosie. You must realize that in a guys world what you did to me isn't even close to being even...It was torture." He claims huskily, sparking more heat to emit from between my legs.

After giving me a strong kiss, he hoists me up and I wrap my legs around his waist.

"Scor!" I gasp once again, his tip just inches from my dripping wet entrance.

"Hmm?" He asks, absentmindedly sucking on my left breast, not realizing it's affect on me...or maybe he does.

"N-nothing." I squeak as he softly bites down on my pink mound.

Making sure not to exclude the other one he switches over to my right breast and begins to suck on it's hard nipple.

I shutter in pleasure as I hear the 'pop' his mouth makes upon pulling away from it.

"Mmm, you like that hmm Rosie?" He whispers in my ear, sending another set of shivers down my spine as well as more liquid heat in my already dripping core.

"Mhmm..." I manage to moan.

He continues to caress my breasts, but I begin to grow restless.

"Scor, just please, please just stick it in!" I scream, finding my voice.

"Ah, but Rosie, I've just started." He smirks.

"No, please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry about earlier, just please!" I beg. I mean me, Rose Weasley, actually begged! It's so pathetic, but also so necessary.

"Oh, Rose. Just let me have my fun." He snickers, though I can tell he won't be able to last much longer either.

Before I have time to reply, he begins to rub my clit.

That's one of his specialties...One of my favorite things.

I moan loudly and press my hands against the cold tile of the wall behind me.

Moments later I feel his fingers in me, pumping in and out.

He's mimicking the motions of something I want so badly right now...sex.

A couple more fast pumps of those magical fingers and a final rub of my clit and I'm sent over the edge, cumming all over his hand.

He sucks my juices off his hand and gives me a passionate kiss. The taste of myself on his lips arousing me once more.

"I want you so bad right now Rosie." Scorpius groans.

Once again he doesn't leave me time to reply, but instead begins kissing me furiously. I can taste his want...his **need** on my tongue and wonder why he doesn't just enter me already.

I get my answer a couple seconds later when he pushes swiftly into me, and we break our kiss.

"Oh god Rose...You're so wet...So tight." He grunts, pulling out of me before slamming right back in.

I take my hands off the tile wall and place them on his muscular, Quidditch-sculpted back, digging my nails into him.

"Oh...Oh god! Scor!" I yell in complete ecstasy.

"Mmm, baby, tell me what you want." He responds, feeding off my energy.

"Yes! More! Scor, you should know what I want. Oh god! Faster!" I say in a rush.

"You like that?" He grunts with a cocky smirk.

"Oh god yes!" I scream, beyond any chance of saving some ounce of self-dignity at this point, but not caring all the same.

He leans his head into my neck and gives me a love bite, still pumping in and out of me rhythmically.

"Yes! Oh Scor, right there!" I say, my nails digging further into his back.

I feel myself clench around his shaft, and we both hit our climaxes at the same time.

It's the best release I've ever had, and I collapse on the ground on top of him, the hot water from the shower pouring down on us.

As we both try to steady our breathing he kisses the top of my head sweetly.

"Ah, you may be an insufferable know-it-all, but I do love you." He smiles.

I peck his lips in return. "I love you too, you insensitive twat."

I laugh, and so does he. "C'mon, let's get cleaned up."

Once we are done with our shower, we get out and get dressed for bed.

He starts to leave my room, but I grab his arm and pull him back.

"Yes?" He smiles.

"Don't leave me." I pout, trying out my best puppy dog face.

He chuckles. "Why? I'm tired."

"Well then sleep in my bed with me. I don't want to feel like...like...like I'm just some booty call to you." I whine.

He sighs. "Rose, you know that's not true. You're my girlfriend, and as I've told you time and time again, I love you...and not just because you have sex with me."

"I know, but still. Please, just stay?" I ask, not able to come up with another viable excuse.

He sighs again, giving in. "Oh, alright. C'mon then."

We get in my bed, and I snuggle into his welcoming arms.

"Thank you Scor." I sigh contentedly.

"Sure. Night, I love you babe." He smiles for the billionth time, and gives me a loving kiss.

"Love you too." I reply.

I snuggle deeper into his arms and fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

** A/N: Well, I hope you guys liked it, once again, please R&R...I really love hearing you guys' feedback. Also, please continue to tell me how you feel about my other story (series) and if I should continue it. Another also, leave me any requests for other pairings you would like to see from me! Thanks! :) **


End file.
